narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Omake
are short extras that appear at the end of certain episodes within the ''Naruto: Shippūden'' plot. Generally, doing comedic bits, that have nothing to do with the show itself. They help explain subjects like hand seals, chakra natures, etc. The omake are mostly set in a studio, where Naruto and the other characters record voice overs for the show Naruto. Even though the characters are portrayed as actors in these omake, the characters seem to have the same personality and feelings. List of Naruto: Shippūden Omake Konoha Sightseeing Society, Hokage :Appeared after episode: 1 :Description: ' Naruto describes the Hokage. Academy Special Lecture, Chūnin Exams :'Appeared after episode: 2 :Description: Iruka explains how the Chūnin Exams are done and some of the courses you would need to take in order to pass. However, he gets annoyed remembering Shikamaru ranks the same as him. ANBU's Investigating Report, Akatsuki :Appeared after episode: 3 :Description: Tsunade describes the group of ninja called the Akatsuki, and what Konoha now knows about the organisation. Academy Special Lecture, Gaara :Appeared after episode: 4 :Description: Kakashi talks about Gaara, Sunagakure's Fifth Kazekage and jinchūriki of the One-Tailed Shukaku. Konoha Sightseeing Society, Third Training Ground :Appeared after episode: 5 :Description: Sakura talks about the Third Training Ground, the first training Team 7 did together. Academy Special Lecture, Missions :Appeared after episode: 6 :Description: Iruka explains the different types of missions. Konoha Sightseeing Society, Forest of Death :Appeared after episode: 7 :Description: Naruto describes the Forest of Death, and how difficult and dangerous it was when he first took the Chūnin Exams. ANBU's Investigating Report, Alliance Between Konoha and Suna :Appeared after episode: 8 :Description: Tsunade explains why Konoha and Suna formed an alliance. Academy Special Lecture, Summoning Technique :Appeared after episode: 9 :Description: Sakura and Naruto explain the Summoning Technique. However, when Sakura wonders where the summoned creatures are when not in battle, Naruto nearly crushes them to death when he accidentally summoned Gamabunta for answers. Data on People in Konoha, Tsunade :Appeared after episode: 10 :Description: Sakura interviews Tsunade, her mentor. When Tsunade gives beauty tips, Naruto arrives and is double-punched when insults both womens' figures. Academy Special Lecture, Puppet Technique :Appeared after episode: 11 :Description: Kankurō and Temari explain how the Puppet Technique works. Though Temari admits that the puppets are creepy regardless of their use, Kankurō believes them to be things of beauty. When Temari says his entrancement with puppets may lead to losing friends, Kankurō confides in Crow for support. Photo Studio of Memories :Appeared after episode: 12 :Description: Lee shows pictures of the main characters in their youth. He gets overexcited when young Sakura is shown and shows a picture of himself last. Data on People in Konoha, Might Guy :Appeared after episode: 13 :Description: Lee interviews Might Guy, but gets carried away by how youthful the interview went. Konoha Clan Record, Chapter 1 :Appeared after episode: 14 :Description: Neji and Tenten talk about the Hyūga clan, Neji forgeting his cousin Hanabi's name until the last minute. Data on People in Konoha, Jiraiya :Appeared after episode: 15 :Description: Naruto interviews Jiraiya. However, when Naruto brings up Jiraiya's bad qualities, the interview leads to Naruto demanding Jiraiya pay him back for all the money he stole from him in Tanzaku Town. Konoha Sightseeing Society, Konoha Hot Springs :Appeared after episode: 16 :Description: Naruto brings Kankurō and Temari to the Konoha Hot Springs to show them how great the village is. He also fails to peep on her, earning a bucket thrown to his face. Temari enjoyed the springs so much, Kankurō suggests if it would be good idea to have a sand bath in Suna. After having a horrible envisioning of it being similar to Gaara's Sand Coffin, Temari deems it a bad idea. Konoha Fashion Communication :Appeared after episode: 17 :Description: Kakashi describes ninja clothes, by modelling and showing that the clothes are not just used for good fashion sense, that they are also good when in close combat. A Conversation Among Akatsuki :Appeared after episode: 18 :Description: Deidara and Kisame discuss Itachi and his traits. Deidara is easily impressed and comments that Itachi must be popular with women, causing Kisame to sulk because of his blue skin colouring makes him "weird". Konoha Clan Record, Chapter 2 :Appeared after episode: 19 :Description: Neji and Lee talk about the Uchiha clan. However, the short turns grim when Orochimaru's plots and the Akatsuki's motives are brought up, prompting Lee to decide they need to train more. To Neji's annoyance, Lee picks him up and begins running. Konoha Sightseeing Society, Dango Shop :Appeared after episode: 20 :Description: ' Naruto takes Chiyo to the dango shop in Konoha and states that even the Akatsuki visits this shop. Chiyo then plays dead to scare Naruto. Data on People in Konoha, Kakashi :'Appeared after episode: 21 :Description: Tenten interviews Kakashi about his techniques, but ignores him and mispronounces half of them, leaving the interview unresolved. Academy Special Lecture, Teacher and Students :Appeared after episode: 22 :Description: Kakashi explains the teacher and student relationships his students share with their mentors as he compares his student-teacher relationship with his mentor, the Fourth Hokage. However, upon realising that he no longer has actual pupils, a lonely Kakashi asks the audience if they wish to train with him. Academy Special Lecture, Medical Ninjutsu :Appeared after episode: 23 :Description: Sakura explains medical ninjutsu and how handy it really is when in battle. Konoha Clan Record, Tomoe Edition :Appeared after episode: 24 :Description: Neji and Tenten explain the Akimichi clan, the Nara clan, and the Yamanaka clan, their special techniques and how they work together and live up to their surnames. Orochimaru and Akatsuki :Appeared after episode: 25 :Description: Deidara and Sasori discuss Orochimaru's reason for defecting from the Akatsuki before getting into another debate over their different views of art. Kunoichi Diaries :Appeared after episode: 26 :Description: Sakura, Kakashi, and Naruto are going to make a report on a kunoichi. Sakura describes Tenten, and Kakashi describes Kurenai, but Naruto just talks about his Sexy Technique. Naruto announces he will reveal his newest perverted ninjutsu. Kakashi is surprisingly enticed by this. Angered, Sakura sets the distance record for punching Naruto away. Rivals in Love :Appeared after episode: 27 :Description: Naruto and Lee talk about Sakura and how much cooler she has got since the last season, but end up arguing who loves her more. Lee ends up pulling out a trump card by reminding Naruto about kissing Sasuke by accident, causing Naruto to end the short in embarrassment. Academy Special Lecture, Hand Seals and Clone Technique :Appeared after episode: 28 :Description: Kakashi and Naruto explain the hand seals and how to do the Clone Technique. Naruto tries to demonstrate but fails horribly. Konoha Answer Any Question Team, Kakashi's Mask :Appeared after episode: 29 :Description: Sakura and Naruto talk about the time they tried to look under Kakashi's mask and how they swear that one day, they'll get to see Kakashi's face. Academy Special Lecture, Ninja World History :Appeared after episode: 30 :Description: Kakashi talks about the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's attack on Konoha and how it has affected Naruto and his childhood up to right now. Photo Studio of Memories, Suna Siblings :Appeared after episode: 31 :Description: Temari, Kankurō, and Gaara look on old pictures of themselves from the Chūnin Exams. Kankurō comments that there are more pictures of Gaara than him. Temari hopelessly tells him it's only because of popularity, leaving Kankurō to be depressed by his lack of attention. Kazekage Rescue Arc Ceremony :Appeared after episode: 32 :Description: The series celebrates the end of the arc with a party. Though they insist on having more screen time in the next arc, Temari and Kankurō are unhappy when they learn they are not to appear in the next arc. Growth :Appeared after episode: 33 :Description: Kiba and Hinata talk about how they have grown. However, their conversation becomes an argument. They hurt Shino's feelings by not including him in their conversation. Konoha Sightseeing Society, BBQ :Appeared after episode: 34 :Description: Chōji brings Shikamaru, and Naruto to a BBQ restaurant during a tour and describes how they celebrated Shikamaru's rank to chūnin. Before Naruto can get a chance to eat anything, Chōji grabs all the food. As a result, Naruto calls him a fatso and Chōji's resulting rampage reduces the restaurant to rubble. Konoha Famous Literature :Appeared after episode: 35 :Description: Jiraiya talks about his books and gets excited they will soon be a movie for it. Naruto arrives, angry that Jiraiya lied about showing true masterpieces, not his adult literature. In retaliation, Jiraiya pins Naruto under a toad and tells him he's doing so to boost the sell of his books. Konoha Answer Any Question Team, Wood Release :Appeared after episode: 36 :Description: Sakura wonders how Yamato can use Wood Release. Academy Special Lecture, Five Great Shinobi Countries :Appeared after episode: 37 :Description: Yamato talks about the Five Great Shinobi Countries and their meaning. Konoha Answer Any Question Team, Ninja Ranks :Appeared after episode: 38 :Description: Sakura and Naruto explain the Ninja Ranks and give examples of the levels. Ending with the example that Naruto is still a genin, regardless of his age group. Secret Kabuto Medical Files :Appeared after episode: 39 :Description: Kabuto describes Orochimaru's Living Corpse Reincarnation. ANBU's Investigating Report, Kabuto Yakushi :Appeared after episode: 40 :Description: Yamato talks about Kabuto, Orochimaru's spy and what they know about him — from his adoption into Konoha to his defection to Orochimaru, Kabuto is a man of mystery when it comes to alligences. Nonetheless, his case is left open for further investigation. Konoha Youth Exercise Club :Appeared after episode: 41 :Description: Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Lee and Ino exercise and give tips on how to get good fit training! Academy Special Lecture, Nine-Tailed Demon Fox :Appeared after episode: 42 :Description: Yamato talks about the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. ANBU's Investigating Report, Sai :Appeared after episode: 43 :Description: Yamato describes Sai. Academy Special Lecture, First Hokage's Necklace :Appeared after episode: 44 :Description: Yamato tells the story of the First Hokage's Necklace and the legend behind it's saying that whoever wears it, with the exception of Tsunade, will die. With the example of Nawaki and Dan. Konoha Trivia Super Quiz, Part 1 :Appeared after episode: 45 :Description: A quiz about Gatō's bodyguards. Konoha Celebrity Report, Sasuke Part 1 :Appeared after episode: 46 :Description: Sakura describes Sasuke. Konoha Celebrity Report, Sasuke Part 2 :Appeared after episode: 47 :Description: Sakura continues to describe Sasuke. Tracking Seeds :Appeared after episode: 48 :Description: Naruto wonders for how long Yamato will be able to track Team 7 with his seeds and asks whether he can get rid of them by using the bathroom (Sakura's reaction to that even scares a man like Yamato). Konoha Trivia Super Quiz, Part 2 :Appeared after episode: 49 :Description: The characters compete in a quiz game about Team Dosu, the ninja of Otogakure. The contestants are asked to give the names of the three team members. Sai answers correctly, and Naruto and Sakura angrily warn him not to smile. This time, Kakashi doesn't even take part. In his place is a (very poorly built) Kakashi dummy. Academy Special Lecture, ANBU :Appeared after episode: 50 :Description: Yamato explains how ANBU operates and just how secret they really are. Academy Special Lecture, Bonds :Appeared after episode: 51 :Description: Sakura explains how Naruto has formed bonds with everyone he has met. Konoha Celebrity Report, Sasuke and Itachi :Appeared after episode: 52 :Description: Sakura explains the relationship between Sasuke and Itachi. Photo :Appeared after episode: 53 :Description: Naruto remembers how Team 7 took their group photo. BBQ :Appeared after episode: 54 :Description: Team Kakashi and Team Asuma are eating BBQ until Sakura is falsely accused by Ino of trying to start a romantic relationship with Sai. Despite the boys attempts to calm the girls down, Chōji is insulted by Ino and causes damage to the restaurant. Sai pays for the damages, commenting that nicknames are hard. Konoha Celebrity Report, Asuma Sarutobi :Appeared after episode: 56 :Description: Konohamaru describes his uncle Asuma and a few unspecified details about his past. Naruto arrives and tries to get Asuma to admit his relationship with Kurenai, but is given a pound on the head along with Konohamaru in retaliation for invading his privacy. Dream :Appeared after episode: 57 :Description: Naruto dreams about kissing Sakura. However, he awakens to find her in his place, disgusted by how filthy it is. After she falls and a pair of his underwear falls on her head, Naruto is punched by Sakura in anger. Konoha Answer Any Question Team, Fire Temple :Appeared after episode: 58 :Description: Sakura and Naruto describe the Fire Temple per his request to gain background knowledge on Sora to help in a fight. ANBU's Investigating Report, Danzō's Plot :Appeared after episode: 59 :Description: Yamato describes Danzō Shimura and ominously ponders what he could truly be up to. Reports :Appeared after episode: 60 :Description: Yamato helps Shizune carry reports to Tsunade. They find she is tired of the tons of paperwork and loathes the two elders for bossing her around with bad ideas. Rasengan :Appeared after episode: 61 :Description: Naruto describes the Rasengan to Sai, getting a swollen ego from a simple compliment. It turns out Sai complimented Naruto based on a book on making friends feel better. Konoha Trivia Super Quiz, Part 3 :Appeared after episode: 62 :Description: Yamato hosts a quiz about which technique Jiraiya used during the Konoha Destruction Arc. However, all the contestants (Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru and Chōji) fail to answer the question correctly due to buzzing in before Yamato could finish the question. They end up smashed under a giant stuffed frog as punishment for failing. Drunk Yamato :Appeared after episode: 63 :Description: A drunk Yamato complains to Asuma about how Kakashi treats him like a pushover and how hard it is to help Naruto in his training. However, it turns out that he has repeated his rant three times, annoying Asuma. The short ends with Yamato planning to sing karaoke on open mike night, much to Asuma's confusion and annoyance. Photo Album :Appeared after episode: 64 :Description: Tsunade and Shizune look in a photo album of the past teacher/student teams in Naruto. After being annoyed that Homura Mitokado looked conceited even as a child, Tsunade decides to find out what Danzō looked like in the past. However, she looked in a photo album of a Root hot spring outing, getting more than she bargained for. Konoha Celebrity Report, Ebisu :Appeared after episode: 65 :Description: Team Ebisu describes Ebisu before Konohamaru blackmails Ebisu into buying them lunch at Ramen Ichiraku in exchange for not talking about his mentor being defeated by Naruto's Harem Technique. Memories of Two Chūnins :Appeared after episode: 66 :Description: Izumo and Kotetsu discuss their memories. Chōji's Snacks :Appeared after episode: 67 :Description: Chōji describes his favourite snacks. Ghost :Appeared after episode: 68 :Description: The ghosts of the Third Hokage and Hayate visit Naruto, traumatising him. Konoha Trivia Super Quiz, Part 4 :Appeared after episode: 69 :Description: Quiz about Kidōmaru. Sakura appears as co-host. Academy Special Lecture, Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's Appearances :Appeared after episode: 70 :Description: Sakura tells when the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox has taken over Naruto. The Tailed Beasts :Appeared after episode: 72 :Description: Tsunade and Shizune talk about the tailed beasts. Let's Try Together, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique :Appeared after episode: 73 :Description: Kakashi tries to teach the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique to Academy Students. Revenge :Appeared after episode: 74 :Description: Naruto and Sakura get revenge on Kakashi for always being late. First, Kakashi sees an old lady needs help with moving while carrying big sacks. Kakashi helps, but later sees that the old lady's house is on a high area. Next, two kids need help getting their cat down. He gets the cat down, but ends up getting scratched by it. He says it's a long, horrible day for him. The two kids appear again, revealed to be Naruto and Sakura using a transformation technique. Name :Appeared after episode: 75 :Description: Asuma and Shikamaru plan to rename the name of the series. Konoha Answer Any Question Team, Kotetsu's Bandage :Appeared after episode: 76 :Description: Asuma asks why Kotetsu always has a bandage over his nose. Drunk Shizune :Appeared after episode: 77 :Description: A drunk Shizune complains to Kurenai. Flowers :Appeared after episode: 78 :Description: Asuma gives flower seeds to Kurenai. New Technique :Appeared after episode: 81 :Description: How Izumo and Kotetsu created the Water Release: Starch Syrup Capturing Field technique. Interrogation :Appeared after episode: 83 :Description: Ibiki interrogates Zangei. Gym Suit :Appeared after episode: 84 :Description: Might Guy gives Sai a gym suit. Sleep, Part 1 :Appeared after episode: 86 :Description: Naruto prevents Yamato from getting some sleep. Team 8 :Appeared after episode: 87 :Description: Kiba wonders when Team 8 will get a new mission. Let's Try Together, Summoning Technique :Appeared after episode: 88 :Description: Kakashi tries to teach the Academy Students the Summoning Technique. Akatsuki Members :Appeared after episode: 89 :Description: Yamato and Sakura talk about the members of Akatsuki. Konoha Trivia Super Quiz, Part 5 :Appeared after episode: 90 :Description: Quiz about Tayuya's technique to control her Doki. Ino lied to Sakura that Konoha Trivia Super Quiz is cancelled to temporary replace her as co-host. Collaboration Jutsu :Appeared after episode: 93 :Description: Naruto argues with Gamariki. Akamaru :Appeared after episode: 94 :Description: Naruto comments how much Akamaru has grown. Ninja Champion Eating Contest :Appeared after episode: 95 :Description: Kakashi hosts an eating contest, with Naruto, Yamato, Sai, Kiba, Shino and Hinata competing. Shino, Kiba and Sai drop out before the competition finishes with Hinata the unexpected winner. Valentine :Appeared after episode: 96 :Description: Hinata tries to make chocolate for Naruto but Sakura interferes. TV-switch :Appeared after episode: 97 :Description: The TV-signal is switching to digital. Medical Exam :Appeared after episode: 98 :Description: Shino takes a medical exam. Databook :Appeared after episode: 99 :Description: Sakura and Naruto read the databook, but things aren't going too well at the end when Shizune appeared. Message :Appeared after episode: 101 :Description: Kakashi sends Pakkun to deliver a message, but Kakashi ends up giving Pakkun the wrong scroll. Smell :Appeared after episode: 103 :Description: Kiba brags about his sense of smell. No Script :Appeared after episode: 105 :Description: The characters have no script for the omake. Lost Script :Appeared after episode: 108 :Description: Yamato can't find his script, but later finds out Kakashi had it. When he sees his script filled with drawings of himself, a enraged Yamato explodes with Wood Release techniques. Yamato's Room, Shino :Appeared after episode: 109 :Description: Yamato interviews Shino. Shino's Eyes :Appeared after episode: 110 :Description: Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, and Hinata are all eating at Ramen Ichiraku, Naruto asks if Kiba or Hinata have seen Shino's eyes. Saying that they haven't, the four joke about what he might look like, when Shino appears behind his laughing friends. Saying it can't be helped, he prepares to remove his glasses, only to have a massive swarm of bugs fly out of his face, horrifying them. Naruto Uzumaki's Swirling Radio Show, Kakashi :Appeared after episode: 116 :Description: Naruto asks Kakashi questions from letters. Ino's Lottery :Appeared after episode: 117 :Description: Naruto tries to win ramen at Ino's lottery but ends up winning the Icha Icha series that is signed by Jiraiya. Kakashi arrives, seeing that the Make-Out Paradise collection signed by Jiraiya has already been won, gets disappointed after he bought a bunch of tickets. Katsuyu's Adventure :Appeared after episode: 118 :Description: Katsuyu tells Sakura how she came to the Three-Tails' lake. Hinata's Way to Say "Naruto" :Appeared after episode: 121 :Description: Hinata's various ways to say "Naruto". Money :Appeared after episode: 122 :Description: Shizune gets some money by "selling" Tonton. Tsunade's Room, Jiraiya :Appeared after episode: 126 :Description: Tsunade interviews Jiraiya. Festival :Appeared after episode: 129 :Description: Naruto and Sakura are at a festival together. Drunk Jiraiya and Kakashi :Appeared after episode: 130 :Description: Drunk Kakashi and Jiraiya discuss Naruto in a bar. Naruto Uzumaki's Swirling Radio Show, Jiraiya :Appeared after episode: 132 :Description: Naruto reads letter questions for Jiraiya. Anniversary :Appeared after episode: 134 :Description: The cast celebrate the 350th episode, but Naruto isn't invited to the party. Sleep, Part 2 :Appeared after episode: 136 :Description: Naruto and Kiba sleep attack Yamato, managing to stop the younger ninja. However, Shino wakes up and sets his bugs on Yamato for disturbing his rest. Info :Appeared after episode: 137 :Description: Shizune questions Tsunade about several different types of info, while Tsunade reads the answers from a databook. But when Shizune asks a question about Tsunade's hobby other than gambling, Tsunade is surprised to know that it is not in the databook. Sakura's Way to Say "Naruto" :Appeared after episode: 142 :Description: Sakura tries to become more popular in the same way as Hinata. Yamato's Room, Naruto :Appeared after episode: 144 :Description: Yamato is going to interview Naruto, but Naruto complains to Yamato about losing his script. Yamato says Kakashi had it last time. Naruto wants to know the first time Yamato lost his script. Yamato said it was gone, but later found out it was in the trash, covered in ramen broth. When it turned out that his script's trashed condition was caused by Naruto, who was unaware that it was his, Yamato is filled with rage and explodes with Wood Release ninjutsu. Bugs :Appeared after episode: 146 :Description: Naruto is having Shino and Kiba at his apartment to eat. When Kiba tries to kill a cockroach, Shino angrily stops him, saying it has a soul. When Naruto convinces him to use his ninjustu to get rid of it and any other bug, it only cause thousands to crawl out and swarm the place. Sai's Drawing :Appeared after episode: 147 :Description: In an attempt to get better friends with Naruto, Sai gives him a painting. The painting escapes however, and proceeds to wreck Naruto's apartment with Naruto attempt to stop it with Rasengan making his living conditions worse. Neji Chronicles :Appeared after episode: 156 :Description: Due to his lack of screentime, Neji demands to have his own arc. Konohamaru's Ninja Photo :Appeared after episode: 160 :Description: Shizune looks through the ninja register. Karin's Obsession :Appeared after episode: 161 :Description: Whilst Taka is staying at an inn, Karin tries to seduce Sasuke, offering to scrub his back as he bathes. Sasuke refuses, and Suigetsu then appears, much to Karin's annoyance. As she leaves, it is revealed that she had swiped Suigetsu's toothbrush, believing it to be Sasuke's. Wind Release :Appeared after episode: 163 :Description: Chōji, Shikamaru and Naruto discuss different Wind Release techniques. Remembering one time three years ago, Chōji demonstrated his Wind Release by sucking up all the chips laid out in a line. Naruto attempts a Wind Release: Fart before Sakura rushes up behind him and sends him flying. Three-Way Deadlock :Appeared after episode: 164 :Description: Katsuyu and Gamabunta discuss the death of Manda. Who's the Heroine? :Appeared after episode: 165 :Description: In the "Naruto Theatre", Sakura angrily accuses Hinata of attempting to usurp her as the main heroine, after seeing that Hinata is the focus of a new ending. While Hinata denies knowing anything, Naruto walks in and explains that Hinata's fans within the staff did it. Sakura then angrily tells the staff to make an ending with her in it, and punches the set's wall, causing the whole thing to collapse by accident. My Role Model :Appeared after episode: 166 :Description: Hinata remembers her Academy days with Naruto and silently apologises for never telling him her feelings sooner. Guy's Room :Appeared after episode: 168 :Description: Guy interviews Hinata about how she had really matured. When Guy becomes too "youthful", Hinata accidentally uses her Palm Bottom and sends Guy crashing into the wall. We Want Your Secret :Appeared after episode: 169 :Description: Sakura and Ino are helping carry books for Tsunade, and ask what she looked like when she was younger. Seeing Tsunade as she appeared when she was their age, with her flat chest, the girls grab her and enviously demand to know the secret of how she became so well endowed. Tsunade jumps free and smashes the two with a drop kick, destroying most of the street. Forgotten :Appeared after episode: 173 :Description: Shikaku, Chōza and Inoichi reunite at a restaurant and do the Ino–Shika–Chō stance. Afterwards, they remember that they invited another comrade, but can't remember him. Code :Appeared after episode: 185 :Description: Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki decide to solve the code on Fukasaku's back before Shikamaru does, but when they are seen touching hands by Tsunade, she gets the wrong idea about what they're doing. Naruto's New Sexy Technique :Appeared after episode: 188 :Description: Naruto uses his New Sexy Technique in order to get Jiraiya, who is concentrating on his new novel, to light the fire for their fish dinner. Excited by the technique, Jiraiya suggests Naruto wear a thong as part of his transformation in order to help Jiraiya come up with a female character for his novel. Confusing a thong for a mawashi, Naruto transforms into a sumo wrestler. When Jiraiya becomes angry with him, he uses the form to knock Jiraiya out. Naruto references this technique when he returns to Konoha after his training, resulting in him being punched to the distance by Sakura. Mini Corner :Appeared after episode: 209 :Description: Due to their lack of recent screen time, members of Team Guy are fighting over who gets to advertise in the mini corner. Magazine :Appeared after episode: 212 :Description: Naruto, Sakura, and Sai are in a store reading different magazines. Sakura reads an article that infuriates her, which causes her to accidentally punch Sai, who was going to whisper into Sakura's ear. Meanwhile, Naruto buys a magazine with a "special picture" inside of it, which it turns out to be Guy showing off his muscles. Rock Lee's Silly Chronicles Part I :Appeared after episode: 252 :Description: The characters play baseball. When Naruto says 'Lead, Lead, Lead', Lee mistakes this as Naruto saying "Lee, Lee, Lee". He distracts Naruto causing him to get an out. Lee askes if he did something wrong. Part II :Appeared after episode: 253 :Description: Lee runs across the forest, snowy mountains, the sea, and the desert, as a part of his long jump exercise, but fails for he overstepped the jumping line. Part III :' Appeared after episode:' 254 :Description: As an alternative to the Drunken Fist, Guy advises Lee to use a special chocolate. Instead of giving the chocolate to him, Guy misplaces it for Tenten's bomb. Part IV :Appeared after episode: 255 :Description: Guy advises Lee to enhance his brightness. First, he gels his hair and then exploits his baldness. He uses his bald head to make sunny side up eggs. Part V :Appeared after episode: 256 :Description: After having washed his green suit, Lee has found it has shrunken. Desperately trying to take it on, it then shreds to pieces while he is running past the girls. Ninja Network News :Appeared after episode: 271 and Naruto Enters the Battle!|296 :Description: Mabui and Shikaku Nara report the events that have transpired so far during the Fourth Shinobi World War. List of Manga Omake * At the Ichiraku… * The New Erotic Ninjutsu Completed!!! * The Revelation of Kakashi's True Face * Road to Naruto The Movie Trivia * One of the most notable omake appears in ''Naruto: Shippūden'' episode 129, featuring a festival with many deceased characters. * ''Naruto Shippūden'' episode 2 and 6 are the only episodes which have had two omake. * The omake use recurring themes, such as "Naruto Uzumaki's Swirl Radio", "Yamato's Guest House" and "Tsunade's Room." * The omake are the only time the "fourth wall" is broken in Naruto. * The longest the show has gone without an omake is forty episodes (between 212 and 252). * ''Naruto: Shippūden'' episodes 83 and 188 are the only episodes to have omake that are canon. Category:Media